


Reassurance

by Swordswithinoceans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordswithinoceans/pseuds/Swordswithinoceans
Summary: Walking upon the thin line splitting good and evil, minds taint.Written for my Creative Writing class.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing angst or writing at all lol  
> I was listening to Tiki’s theme from Fire Emblem: Awakening, maybe that’d fit the mood of this more?

“What–What are you doing?!” He stumbled over his words as her arms snaked around his trembling form, the sinister smirk previously plastered upon his face falling into a confused snarl.  
“I’m sorry I came so late,” She spoke softly under her breath, tightening her hold around the boy’s torso, “I’m here now.”  
Struggling against the girl’s warm embrace, he tugged at her shoulders; desperately trying to loosen her grip.  
“Let go of me!” He yelled, frustration failing to mask the fear laced in his voice, “Get–Get off!!”  
Head filled with the pounding of his racing heart, he frantically tugs at her clothes to pull her off.  
Pressing a quick kiss to his temple in an attempt to calm his panic, the girl gently strokes circles into his pale hair; whispering words of comfort into the crook of his neck.  
“I can’t–” He chokes out, eyes blurring with tears, “I don’t–Gods, what is happening to me?”  
Pulling back from her embrace, the girl is met with glistening eyes; salty droplets streaming down his face morphed in sorrow. Releasing her grip on him, she steadily reaches out to cup his cheeks.  
“Breathe,” She says softly, brushing away the tears escaping from his reddened eyes, “I’m here.”  
Hesitantly, the boy pulls her flush against him; hiding his face within the crook of her neck. Quiet sobs rock his body as she rubs soothing circles upon his arm, carefully resting her head against his.


End file.
